


接龙产物2

by quiet_dog



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_dog/pseuds/quiet_dog
Summary: 古怪的希斯爱梅，存在不完全物佐迪亚克描写与各种爽文私设。存在异种姦、暂时洗脑等设定。对局长大人的设定纯属个人爱好私设库啵！
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus, 希斯爱梅
Kudos: 9





	接龙产物2

**Author's Note:**

> 存在触手及暂时性洗脑描写，希斯拉德设定为私设，注意避雷库啵！

黑色粘稠的汁液包裹了爱梅特赛尔克的身体。崭新、还不能称之为完整造物的新鲜概念虽然只有模糊的实体，但足以在输入的以太耗尽前困住他。

柔软的、带着凸起的黑色触手将他牢牢禁锢在那块黑色的十字水晶，脊背和后脑勺都被迫压在棱角分明的冰冷水晶上。蕴含庞大以太的矿物触碰不得，只是隔着袍子紧贴便让爱梅特赛尔克的身体透出过量的热度。从背后在布料下蜿蜒出黑色藤蔓似的线。

“它靠着这样的方式获取更多的以太……清洗你的理智和常识，无论是谁都抵挡不了从肉体深入灵魂的精炼。”

希斯拉德的声音中透着他惯常的那种轻松自得与隐藏在漫不经心下的细心。他古怪的笑声在手指尖触碰到爱梅特赛尔克的面具时响起，令伟大的爱梅特赛尔克不禁皱起了眉。有弹性的粗大胶质触手填满了他的口腔，爱梅特赛尔克说不出任何表达不满的话。触手顶部不断蠕动缩紧再扩开他喉咙的细密吸盘毫无阻碍地向更深处探索。完全之人的体内为了这次实验早已清理干净，只剩下干净纯粹的以太和灵魂。

希斯拉德的指尖向下轻柔缓慢地移动，从光滑的面具下滑到皮肉与硬壳的边缘，再从脸颊划过唇角，一点点地用指腹记录爱梅特赛尔克身体的颤抖与紧绷。指尖下高热的身体在融化，沾染薄薄汗水的皮肤透出粉色。希斯拉德的手指在袍子的领口边缘停下，再蜷曲着指节勾住最边缘的部分，慢条斯理地向下拉扯，露出布料下掩盖着的淡粉色皮肤。十字水晶上的爱梅特赛尔克像是被献祭的羔羊，自愿地摆出受到压迫的奉献姿态，任凭身后那颗不知满足的水晶不断吸取他的以太，再用经过消化清洗、混入不明概念的以太回馈，用不断把玩他的黑色触手哺喂回他的身体。

“放心…フフ……放心，哈迪斯，你明白，这只是一次尝试。它的’造物主’是我，供给源是你，我必须要想办法把从你身上获取的以太消耗掉，对吧？”希斯拉德语调温柔地哄诱正在面具后用要杀人般的眼神注视他的友人。这不过是对理念中万能的许愿器进行一次小小的尝试，无论是关于[精炼]还是[祈愿]，这都是绝好的观察机会。把自己当成实验品的一部分就好了，爱梅特赛尔克从希斯拉德的目光中读到这样一句安抚，他从答应帮助这次实验时便预想到了可能发生的各种情况，不管是暂时的精神崩溃还是肉体破损都在可以原谅的内容中。

现在的一切的确还在可以接受的范围内。在被汗水浸湿的布料包裹的身躯上爬满了与口腔内那根向内侵犯的触手不同的细小触手，带着湿润分泌物像捕食网一般展开头部的细小触手用柔软毛刷般的触手啃咬爱梅特赛尔克的乳尖。如果只是简单的触碰，不会让爱梅特赛尔克无意识挺起胸膛，难堪地将脑袋偏向一边避开友人的视线。有尖细的东西在一片柔软的触须之间快速顶入了他的乳孔，注射的针头般不断向里注射令爱梅特赛尔克感到糟糕的以太。接触了过量以太的乳尖马上便发肿发烫起来，敏感至极地从布料下挺立出明显的形状，希斯拉德好奇地伸出手稍微用指腹摩擦那块柔软的软肉，和因为色欲充血挺立稍硬的触感不同，被灌输以太过敏胀大的乳尖还很柔软，随着希斯拉德好奇的抚摸颤抖着引出爱梅特赛尔克呜咽的抗议声。

口腔内的那根触手正在从里进行灌输，它的开口直直卡住爱梅特赛尔克的喉管，对待牲畜一样向里倾吐经过处理的以太。虚拟无形的以太因为过于浓郁凝结成实体的液体，在爱梅特赛尔克的胃部积累。下方还有另一个能够承受灌输的穴口，触手明显从它的构造者那里获取到了这一知识，在爱梅特赛尔克因为上方的灌输绷紧了身体本能在水晶上挣扎时，下方细小的触手带着分泌的粘液，凭借小巧滑腻的身躯成功进入这具僵硬的身体。

“它的所作所为是我的’愿望’……不会伤害你的，你不会有事。”友人的安抚还在继续，可他的手却压在爱梅特赛尔克被灌入过多以太液体完全膨胀起来的胃部，轻轻地、缓慢地施加向里挤压的力道。进入爱梅特赛尔克身体的细小触手也仿佛收到命令般，配合着挤压的动作从中向外气球般膨胀，直接在爱梅特赛尔克脆弱柔软，毫无防御措施的身体里侧挤压着内壁胀大。

平稳又带着润滑的内部扩张的确不会令爱梅特赛尔克受伤，但同时的刺激令他的整个身体都陷入过电般的痉挛。爱梅特赛尔克被触手紧紧束缚在水晶上的身体因为过于用力勒出了凸起的肌肉，挺起的肚腹和胸膛稍微偏离开水晶便又马上被触手故意从鼓起的尾部中间一勒，向后扯回去。原本在刺激下绷紧弹起的身体转而无意识想要蜷曲，就像是故意被人照着尾部殴打一拳的爱梅特赛尔克连脚趾都绷紧起来，即使是口腔被触手塞满，希斯拉德也能听到自己友人临死般的哀鸣。有液体顺着袍子布料向下滴落，布料贴合失禁潮水的流淌路径贴在爱梅特赛尔克的大腿上，再被四处摩擦的触手从下撑离皮肤。

抽插与更过分的侵犯开始了。在他口腔内的触手似乎不满这具身体的吸收程度，像塞子一样完全堵塞呼吸与喘息的可能，向外退出一部分再狠狠将液化的以太向里挤压，每次都几乎让这具身体昏迷。爱梅特赛尔克企图反抗，但每次提起这样的想法便会被体内的触手近乎殴打般蹂躏挤压脆弱的结肠口与前列腺，那根触手还会在这些不能触碰的地方恶意涂抹更多液化的以太，使他受到的刺激越发向着致死量攀登。

“唔——唔呜——咕、嗯…！唔！！”爱梅特赛尔克费尽全力地在触手及水晶的凌辱下发出微弱的鼻腔闷声，企图让友人意识到自己的状况。停下、快停下，再继续下去的话——爱梅特赛尔克的体内被灌入更多也更纯粹的东西，贯穿了他整个口腔和喉咙的触手与侵犯到肠道的触手毫无顾忌地搅动，用几乎要把他灵魂也一同搞垮的巨量以太涂抹在每一寸脆弱的黏膜。爱梅特赛尔克绷紧的脚趾和全身都在高潮地狱的痛苦中痉挛着慢慢放松，失去意识，直到在他体内的以太终于耗尽、每一寸皮肤都浸满了被重新处理过、带着精炼效果的以太，才终于能被触手放开，获得自由。

“还好吗？哈迪斯，能听懂我说话吗？”希斯拉德有些担心地靠近直接向前跌落的友人，爱梅特赛尔克的大腿和身体还在肉眼可见地发颤，虽然跌落时未脱下的袍子稍微掩盖了这具狼狈的身体，但不难想象连站都站不起来的虚软双腿间的肉穴被玩成了怎么一副可怜样子。希斯拉德看到他的友人正在用他那副惯常的表情皱着眉盯视他，没了面具遮挡的脸上到处都是强迫灌输以太液体与反复高潮时留下的湿润痕迹。

被直接从内部精炼的信徒无法自主思考，毕竟是如此巨量且贴近的纯粹洗脑，即使是爱梅特赛尔克也难以抵抗。他不耐烦地拉扯希斯拉德袍子的下摆，将观赏了整套真人触手色情片的性器从布料掩盖下释放出来。爱梅特赛尔克被未完成品搞得虚软的身体发着颤跪在希斯拉德的面前，脸颊侧贴着友人——此刻或者该说是主人的大腿，用滴答着透明津液的软舌和唇轻轻贴上那根性器的表面，响亮地发出吮吸声。那令希斯拉德思考如何道歉才好的皱眉表情，似乎是在思考如何才能更好地帮助他达到高潮。

这未免有点可怕。就连希斯拉德一时间也分不清这是精炼的后果或是盛怒的爱梅特赛尔克暴风雨前的宁静，他试探地将手指插入爱梅特赛尔克微张的口腔，用指节压着他毫无反抗意识蜷曲的舌肉，在滑腻的透明津液间将它压得平展。创造局长大人抱着平日里实验的心态认真确认地粗暴用手指向一边拉扯扩张爱梅特赛尔克的口腔。他看到自己平日里就算纵容也仍然维持着无形的线，只要清醒就一定保持着自尊的友人毫无抵抗地任凭他手指拉扯着将口腔完全暴露出来，双眸深处隐隐形成一个诡异下流的心形。

完全全新，从未见过的“新事物”令希斯拉德的喉咙忍不住发出一声古怪的闷笑。他的性器贴着方才被触手搅得一塌糊涂的口腔旁，放心地向里缓缓进入，顶端的小孔抵着爱梅特赛尔克的舌，只需要稍微摩擦，就能让已经完全完成精炼的信徒主动用舌覆盖下方的牙齿，小心地将主人的性器向里迎接。

“咕、唔…哈啊……咕……”爱梅特赛尔克的口腔和喉咙都被友人的性器塞满，仅仅能从被顶得流出狼狈透明液体的鼻腔和颤动的喉咙涌出一些可怜的呛声。信徒不会反抗自己的主人，亦不会觉得被残酷对待是一种剥削。在他反胃缩紧蠕动的黏膜间抽插的性器就是上位者的垂怜，逼迫他的精神越发服从地打开喉咙，分泌出更多压迫下缓解痛苦的津液。

希斯拉德抽插的动作越发过分，他不再只是简单的抽插，这样见不到友人的更多表情，必须要再多做些过分的事才能逼出更多没见过的新东西。他膨大的龟头抵在爱梅特赛尔克的舌根，故意刺激小舌地连着口腔内的黏膜一起摩擦，硕大的性器填满了爱梅特赛尔克的口腔，从性器和口腔的接缝处涌出无法吞咽的液体，贴着希斯拉德的性器下流。黏腻湿润的胯间与爱梅特赛尔克的表情都一塌糊涂，生理性的刺激让爱梅特赛尔克难以抑制呕吐的欲望，但对上位者的尊重和内心那些无法融化的自尊让他艰难蠕动黏膜、收紧口腔紧紧吮吸住口腔内的龟头，企图以此来抑制住呕吐的欲望。那根不紧不慢在喉咙内摩擦的性器就狠狠向下，仿佛要捅穿爱梅特赛尔克脆弱的脖颈般整根都狠狠撞进去。

爱梅特赛尔克被精炼的大脑无法思考自己到底遭受了什么，他混沌朦胧的双目在方才那下狠插的刺激下向上翻白，虚软无力的身体也可怜兮兮地因为刺激发软。希斯拉德的手就压在他的脑后，通过接触直接挤压着给予这颗混沌的脑袋更多以太，稳定这种被精炼和被迫接受的快感刺激下失去意识的可怜状态。缺氧、严重缺氧，但同时供给完全之人生命的以太从未断绝，从希斯拉德掌心源源不断提供的、仿佛要融化大脑般的高热，让从爱梅特赛尔克的眼角开始聚起朦胧的水滴，接着便是无意识的、身体被欺压到极致求救般的落泪。如果爱梅特赛尔克是在清醒状态，恐怕要做的第一件事就是将这个胡作非为的友人关在未通过审核的构造物处关上一个礼拜。

射精的快感甚至没有这种少见——或许说根本不可能的——掌控爱梅特赛尔克的感觉令人觉得兴奋。希斯拉德将性器深深顶进不断渴求氧气与解放的喉咙，在黏膜讨好的蠕动求饶下更深地将射精的性器向下压。爱梅特赛尔克从被闷住无法疏通呼吸的口腔发出隐约的咳声，有喉咙无法容纳的精液倒着涌出他的口腔和鼻腔，下流又狼狈地和他上翻的金眸与乱糟糟脏兮兮流淌着泪水与触手粘液的皮肤组成一幅绝对不会在伟大的爱梅特赛尔克席身上看到的滑稽色情图片。希斯拉德总算满意地从爱梅特赛尔克的后脑收回手，这具瘫软的身体完全没了力气，维持着跪倒的姿势朝前直接颓然地完全瘫软在了希斯拉德的腿间。

希斯拉德似乎终于从现在这种乖顺附属于他人——不同以往，从未见过的爱梅特赛尔克身上满足了好奇心与注视新事物的欲望。他单手抚摸着用舌和唇贴心舔舐他射过的性器，将它打扫得每一根褶皱都再次充血膨胀，重新焕发出活力的友人柔软的白发，另一只手高高抬起，学着这位被暂时控制的友人平时所做的那样，打了个响指。

未完成的实验品碎裂了。

-END-


End file.
